Mr Stupid
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Yi Xing bertemu dengan pemuda tidak tahu malu dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. SuLay/JoonXing


Mr. Stupid

Pairing : JoonXing  
Genre : AU, romance  
Rating : T  
Summary : Yi Xing bertemu dengan pemuda tidak tahu malu dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.  
Disclaimer : cerita punya saya (–v-)b  
WARNING! : BL, Typos, OOC, DLDR

.

.

Dang!

Yi Xing mengambil kotak teh yang baru saja keluar dari vending machine dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah kaca disekolahnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kecil ketika berpapasan dengan beberapa orang dilorong. Ia tersenyum senang, setidaknya istirahat hari ini cukup panjang karena guru-guru sedang rapat.

Ia membuka pintu rumah kaca didepannya dan sekejap matanya melihat indahnya tumbuhan yang di tanam disana. Yi Xing lalu menutup pintu rumah kaca itu dan duduk disebuah kursi panjang khusus yang diletakkan disana.

Rumah kaca. Tempat favorit Yi Xing sejak ia bersekolah di SM High School. Tempatnya begitu sejuk karena dipenuhi tumbuhan dan biasan cahaya matahari dari kaca begitu menenangkan. Rumah kaca itu berbentuk seperti sangkar burung dengan diameter ±25 meter dan tingginya 10 meter lebih, mungkin. Terkadang Yi Xing ketempat ini untuk melepas penat setelah berjam-jam ia belajar atau ia akan merawat tanaman-tanaman itu.

Yi Xing menghela napas panjang, lalu menusukkan sedotan pada tempat khusus di kotak tehnya. Ia meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit dan menatap beberapa bunga yang mulai melayu. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat sesuatu. Ah ya, sudah beberapa hari ia tak menyiram mereka. Ia lalu meneguk tehnya lagi dan berdiri bersiap untuk menyiram bunga bunga itu sebelum...

BRUAG!

Yi Xing terkejut hebat dan segera menoleh kebelakang tepat beradanya sebuah pohon maple yang rindang dan pandangannya turun ke bawah. Mendapatkan seorang pemuda yang kini meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh dari pohon maple itu. Yi Xing tetap terdiam dalam beberapa menit, tak ada niat untuk menolong pemuda itu. Hingga pemuda itu duduk dan mengaduh sambil memegangi lengan kirinya lalu tiba-tiba memekik kesakitan.

"Maaf, bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menoleh kearah Yi Xing dengan wajah memelas.

Yi Xing memutar matanya dan berjalan malas. Ia lalu mendekati pemuda itu dan duduk disebelahnya dan pemuda itu menatap lengan kirinya. "Sepertinya aku terkilir ._." ucapnya.

"..." Yi Xing hanya terdiam dan menatap lengan itu lalu memegangnya sedikit diangkat. Membuat pemuda itu kembali memekik.

"Akh! Ya!"

"Salah sendiri jatuh dari pohon." Yi Xing berujar tak peduli. Pemuda itu merutuk dalam hati.  
"Aku hanya tertidur diatas sana, rasanya sejuk sekali!" belanya.

Yi Xing menatap wajah pemuda itu malas, namun entah kenapa desiran aneh mengalir didadanya saat pemuda itu menatapnya balik.

PLAK!

"AAWW!" pekiknya sekali lagi. Lalu menatap Yi Xing kesal. "Kenapa malah dipukul?"

"Habis kau berisik." ucap Yi Xing, ia lalu mengurut lengan pemuda itu selama beberapa menit. Pemuda itu mengerjap pelan saat menatap wajah Yi Xing yang kini tertunduk. Terpesona akan wajah Yi Xing yang begitu indah.

"Ini tidak terlalu parah." ucap Yi Xing menghentikan kesunyian yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Pemuda itu mengerjap lagi. "Sebentar lagi mungkin sembuh." lanjut Yi Xing, lalu melepas pegangannya pada lengan pemuda itu setelah kegiatannya selesai.

Pemuda itu menatap Yi Xing tidak percaya dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya sedikit takut. Dan menyadari itu tidak terlalu sakit seperti tadi.  
"Jangan terlalu sering digerakkan untuk aktivitas berat dulu." pesan Yi Xing.

Pemuda itu menatap Yi Xing dengan pandangan berbinar, dan tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih!" serunya, sambil memeluk Yi Xing tiba-tiba.

"Ha?! Ya! Heii! Lepaskan aku!"

.

.  
"Apa ini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil melihat benda berbentuk bulat dan panjang berwarna biru.  
Yi Xing menatapnya sengit, "Kau bertanya padaku benda apa itu, Kim JoonMyeon?! Apa kau tidak pernah melihat benda itu atau menggunakannya?!"

Pemuda itu, Kim JoonMyeon ( ia memperkenalkan dirinya setelah ia memeluk Yi Xing dan meminta maaf, dan ia menanyakan nama Yi Xing) nyengir lebar.  
"Ya. Ya. Ya. Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya.

Yi Xing menghela napas kasar. "Siram bunganya, airnya jangan terlalu banyak, jangan terlalu sedikit, sedang saja."

"Lalu, kau hanya bersantai seperti itu?"  
"Aku hanya akan memotong bagian-bagian yang sudah menguning. Anggap saja ini rasa terimakasihmu padaku." jawab Yi Xing enteng.

JoonMyeon merutuk dan menyumpah. "Kau sepertinya tidak ikhlas untuk menolongku."

Yi Xing mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Siapa yang peduli akan hal itu?"

JoonMyeon berdecak pelan. Ia lalu melakukan tugasnya, menyiram hamparan bunga dihadapannya dan berjalan memutar, lalu berganti tempat ke bunga lain. Dan, Yi Xing mulai memotongi bagian-bagian yang menguning pada tanaman-tanamannya.

Selama beberapa menit tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari keduanya, sibuk akan aktivitas mereka. Hingga, saat JoonMyeon melewati pohon yang cukup rindang dan sesuatu menjuntai dari dahannya dan mengenai bahu JoonMyeon, JoonMyeon menoleh horor, dan memekik, "GYYYAAA! ULAARR!"

Yi Xing yang mendengarnya berjalan mendekat, dan berujar kesal, "ITU HANYA TALI, JOONMYEON!"

JoonMyeon tersadar, "Oh iya, heheh."

Yi Xing memutar matanya dan kembali ketempatnya. Dan belum saja sampai, didengarnya pemuda itu kembali memekik, "HUAA! ULAAAR~" saat pemuda mendapati dibawah kakinya terdapat sebuah hewan berwana merah, dan menggeliat

Yi Xing kembali mendekat dan melihat bawah kaki JoonMyeon, "Ya ampun, JoonMyeon! Itu hanya cacing!" pekik Yi Xing kesal.

JoonMyeon nyengir lebar, "Oh, bener juga." ia lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi. Dan, Yi Xing sambil menghela napas panjang kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

JoonMyeon bersenandung pelan dan berjalan menuju keran air berada untuk mematikan airnya, namun ia melihat lagi, seekor hewan, panjang, berwarna hitam, dan berjalan santai dengan perutnya, terdengar desisan dari hewan itu.

"Ssss..."

Dan, wajah JoonMyeon memucat. "GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! ULAAAAARRR!"

"DIAMLAH, KIM JOONMYEON! KAU MENGGANGGUKU!"

"ULAR BENERAN, YI XING!"  
"KAU BERBOHONG! JANGAN MENGERJAIKU LAGI, BODOH!"  
"AKU TIDAK SEDANG BERBOHONG, YI XING!"  
"CIYUS? AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!"  
"ALAY! YI—YI XING DIA MENDEKAT! TIDAAAKKK! YI XING KUMOHOOONNN!"

JoonMyeon lalu berlari menjauhi hewan itu dan lupa dengan tujuannya, dan dengan masih lupa juga akan selang air yang masih mengalirkan air dengan derasnya. Anehnya, ular itu malah mengejarnya.  
"TIDAAAAKKK! MENJAUUUUHH!"

Yi Xing menghela napasnya. Lalu mengambil sebuah ranting lalu mendekati JoonMyeon dan mencoba mengusir ular itu dengan ranting yang ia bawa.  
"Syuuhh... Syyuuhh..."

Ular itu pun pergi, dan Yi Xing menghela napas lega, lalu menatap JoonMyeon dan terkejut saat menyadari selang ditangan JoonMyeon masih mengalirkan air.  
"JoonMyeon! Matikan airnya!"serunya.

JoonMyeon terkejut dan segera berjalan mundur sebelum ia akan berbalik untuk berlari lagi menuju keran air lagi, namun, ia terpleset oleh air dibawah kakinya, membuat ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, dan menimbulkan suara debaman yang keras. Dan Yi Xing pun terkena imbas dari ulah JoonMyeon dengan air cipratan saat ia jatuh dan mengenai wajah dan seragam Yi Xing.

Yi Xing menatap tidak percaya pada seragamnya yang putih kini ternoda oleh warna hitam dan wajahnya yang juga kotor. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. JoonMyeon menatap Yi Xing dengan takut-takut.  
"Yi Xing... Maaf... aku..."

"KIM JOON MYEOONNN!"

.

.

Dan, disinilah keduanya, UKS. Dengan Yi Xing yang sedang mengoleskan obat merah pada punggung JoonMyeon yang sedikit lecet. Keduanya kini sudah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam olahraga cadangan di loker mereka.

"Maaf ya, Xing." ucap JoonMyeon untuk kesekian kalinya, dan saat itu pula Yi Xing menekan luka JoonMyeon. "A—AW!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan minta maaf padaku lagi." desis Yi Xing.  
"Tapi kau belum memaafkanku, Xing."  
"Tidak akan."  
"Kejaamm~" ;_;

Yi Xing memutar matanya kesal. Lalu menyudahi kegiatannya dan mengembalikan obat merah itu ke lemari penyimpanan. Ia lalu melempar baju olahraga JoonMyeon dan keluar dari ruang UKS. JoonMyeon pun lalu memakai bajunya dengan terburu dan segera keluar dari ruang UKS dan berlari menghampiri Yi Xing dan meraih lengannya. Yi Xing lalu menoleh dan kaget saat bibir JoonMyeon menyentuh pipinya tepat pada lekukan dimple-nya. Yi Xing bersemu merah, dan JoonMyeon kabur dengan cepat sambil melakukan gerakan 'da—dah' padanya.

"YA! AWAS KAU KIM JOONN MYEON!"

Dan, beberapa orang yang lewat melongo melihatnya.

.

Yi Xing mendesah kesal. Bertemu dengan JoonMyeon ntah kenapa mampu menyita setengah kekuatannya. Bahkan, pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal dalam waktu 1 jam itu seperti menganggapnya teman akrab dan itu cukup membuat Yi Xing kesal. Dan teriakannya bagai orang gila. Dan entah, seorang Kim JoonMyeon itu bisa dibilang bodoh atau terlalu jenius, dalam membuatnya kesal setengah mati pada pertemuan pertama. Apa dia juga begitu pada yang lainnya?

Dan, Yi Xing berdoa agar ia tak bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi.

.

Permohonan Yi Xing tidak terkabul, istirahat esoknya ia malah berpapasan dengan JoonMyeon dan pemuda itu mengekorinya. Yi Xing menghela napas, dan berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah JoonMyeon yang bersembunyi di balik dinding.  
"Berhenti mengekori ku." ucap Yi Xing kesal, perempatan siku muncul di keningnya.

JoonMyeon menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Okeh," jawabnya.  
"Apa mau mu?" tanya Yi Xing.  
JoonMyeon masih tetap tersenyum, tangannya terangkat dan jari telunjuknya menoel-noel Lay di cekungan pipi pemuda itu. "Aku ingin melihat dimple mu lagi."  
Yi Xing menghela napas panjang dan menurunkan tangan JoonMyeon. "Tidak akan."  
JoonMyeon cemberut, "Kalau begitu..." ia berhenti sebentar, mencoba mencari ide.  
Yi Xing masih sabar menunggu.  
"Aku akan menunggumu sepulang sekolah di depan gerbang! Pulanglah bersamaku!" ucap JoonMyeon riang.  
"Aku ada kegiatan klub nanti." jawab Yi Xing.  
"Tidak apa, dah!"  
JoonMyeon berlari meninggalkan Yi Xing yang melongo.  
"Aku bahkan belum sempat menolak."

.

.  
Yi Xing mondar-mandir. Dari dalam, ia bisa melihat JoonMyeon berdiri di balik gerbang, menunggunya. Yi Xing galau, dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu JoonMyeon.  
"Kenapa, Xing?"  
Yi Xing berjengit, dan menoleh mendapati pemuda tinggi di belakangnya.  
"Tidak-tidak apa... oh ya Yi Fan... kau membawa mobilmu?" tanya nya pada pemuda itu.  
"Oh... mobil..." Yi Fan menatap langit-langit diatasnya. Lalu menatap Yi Xing lagi.  
"Sejak kapan aku punya mobil?" tanya nya dungu, Yi Xing melongo.  
"Lalu yang kemarin?"  
"Oh... itu mobil teman ku, minjem." Yi Fan nyengir.  
Yi Xing memutar matanya, "Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Yi Fan, lalu melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati JoonMyeon berada di balik gerbang. Ia menyeringai.  
"Tidak apa kok." jawab Yi Xing.  
Yifan ber-o ria dan melengos pergi.

Yi Xing menghela nafas. Ia akhirnya berada di belakang JoonMyeon, duduk diatas sepeda motor yang mereka naiki saat ini. Semilir angin membelai wajahnya, Yi Xing akhirnya hanya tersenyum. Ia berpikir tidak apa sesekali ia begini. Namun, pemikiran itu lenyap seketika menyadari JoonMyeon tidak membawanya menuju rumahnya. Tapi kesebuah toko buku yang tidak bisa dibilang besar ataupun kecil.

"Ya, kenapa kita kesini?" protes Yi Xing.

JoonMyeon tersenyum, "Kalau kau mau menunggu diluar tak apa, aku harus membeli beberapa buku pelajaran dulu."  
Yi Xing menggeleng dan mengikuti JoonMyeon masuk ke toko buku. JoonMyeon lalu mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran yang ia butuhkan dan bersiap pergi ke kasir, namun ia terhenti kala melihat Yi Xing menatap sebuah buku di tangannya.  
"Ambil saja," ucap JoonMyeon, Yi Xing menoleh dan menatap JoonMyeon dengan tanda tanya.  
"Ambil saja, aku akan membayarnya." ulang JoonMyeon.  
Yi Xing menatap buku di tangannya, lalu ke JoonMyeon, "Kau yakin?"  
JoonMyeon mengangguk.

.

Sepeda motor itu berhenti di depan rumah Yi Xing. Yi Xing turun dari motor dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.  
"Uhm... terimakasih?" tanya Yi Xing.  
"Tidak, seharusnya akulah yang berterimakasih..." ucap JoonMyeon.  
Yi Xing mengangguk, "Oke, sama-sama."  
Keheningan terjadi. JoonMyeon mengusap wajahnya.  
"Anu, Yi Xing..."  
"Ya?"  
"Kau tau?" Yi Xing menatap JoonMyeon yang menatap lagit berbintang diatasnya.  
"Kita pernah bertemu saat SMP ... aku belum tau namamu saat itu, kemudian... aku bertemu dengan mu kembali saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi..." cerita JoonMyeon.  
Yi Xing mengernyit, "Kenapa?"  
JoonMyeon menoleh kearah Yi Xing, "Karena sejak kita bertemu, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada mu. Dan kemarin, aku senang sekali bisa mengetahui namamu." jawab JoonMyeon sambil tersenyum.

Butuh proses agar Yi Xing mencerna semua ucapan JoonMyeon, hening sekali lagi terjadi. Begitu Yi Xing sadar mata nya memandang JoonMyeon dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia lalu berjalan mundur dan mundur hingga masuk ke perkarangan rumahnya.

"Yi Xing?" panggil JoonMyeon.  
"Y-ya?"  
"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya JoonMyeon.

Yi Xing terkejut, wajahnya merah padam, lalu ia berbalik dan berlari masuk kerumahnya, debaman pintu keras terdengar kemudian. Meninggalkan JoonMyeon yang melongo didepan rumah Yi Xing.

Sesaat Yi Xing mendengar suara derum motor yang meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia merosot terjatuh di depan pintu, lalu memukul-mukul pipinya yang masih saja memanas, mengabaikan pandangan heran adiknya yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

"Kenapa aku jadi malu seperti ini?" rutuk Yi Xing sambil mengacak-acak rambut cokelat nya.  
Mengingat perkataan JoonMyeon lagi membuatnya hampir gila.

.

.  
JoonMyeon melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas Yi Xing.  
"Yi Xing ada?" tanya nya.  
"Dia baru saja pergi ke kantin~" jawab salah seorang di kelas itu.  
JoonMyeon segera pergi menuju kantin, namun setibanya disana ia tak menemukan Yi Xing sama sekali.

.

"Yi Xing ada?" tanya JoonMyeon.  
"Dia baru saja keluar ntah kemana~"  
JoonMyeon segera berlari mencari Yi Xing.

.

"Yi Xing ada?" tanya JoonMyeon pada orang-orang yang ada di ruang klub dance.  
"Dia baru saja pulang, hyung.."  
JoonMyeon menghela napas.

.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini Yi Xing menghindari JoonMyeon. Dan Yi Xing selalu tidak ada saat JoonMyeon mencarinya. JoonMyeon memijat keningnya, menghela napas panjang dan menghentakkan kakinya. Sedetik kemudian ia melihat Yi Xing lewat beberapa kaki di depannya. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah pemuda itu.

"YIXIIIIING!"  
Yi Xing terkejut melihat JoonMyeon berlari kearahnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari menghinadari JoonMyeon.

"YA! YI XING! TUNGGU AKUUUU!"  
"TIDAAKK! MENJAUUHH!"  
"YI XIIING..!"

"YI XIIIINGG!"

Semua orang melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"JANGAN MENGIKUTI KU, JOON MYEOOONN!"  
"TIDAK MAU! DENGARKAN AKU YI XING! AKU MENCINTAI MUUU!"  
Yi Xing menatap JoonMyeon dengan wajah hampir menangis dan tetap berlari.  
"YA! JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL ITU DISINI BODOOHH!"

Semua orang yang melihatnya melongo, begitu pula guru yang meneriakkan agar mereka tidak berlari di koridor.

"YI XING! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU KEMARIIIINNN!"  
"TIDAK MAUUU!"  
"YI XIIIIINGG!"

Yi Xing panik, jalan buntu di depannya. Ia berbalik, namun JoonMyeon sudah berada di hadapannya. Perlahan ia mundur begitu JoonMyeon semakin dekat darinya. Mundur dan mundur, hingga tubuhnya terhenti karena dinding di belakangnya. Dan JoonMyeon berhenti didepannya, dan memenjarakan Yi Xing dalam kukungan kedua tangannya.

"Kau membuatku malu, apa kau itu bodoh?" tanya Yi Xing.  
JoonMyeon tersenyum, "Aku bodoh karena mu, kau tau? Ku tanya, kenapa kau menghindari ku?"  
Yi Xing menunduk, ia tak berani menatap mata JoonMyeon. JoonMyeon menunggu dengan sabar.  
"Aku...aku... hanya tidak tau harus menjawab apa..." lirih Yi Xing.  
"Apa kau membenci ku?" tanya JoonMyeon.  
"Awalnya sih iya," jawaban itu menohok JoonMyeon.  
"Tapi... kau...sekarang... aku..."  
JoonMyeon melihat rona merah samar di telinga pemuda dihadapannya itu, dan tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menangkup wajah Yi Xing agar pemuda itu menatap wajahnya.  
"Aku mencintaimu..." lirihnya.  
"Aku sudah tau.. kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali." ucap Yi Xing sambil melepaskan tangan JoonMyeon.  
"Yi Xing... apa kau juga... mencintai ku?"  
Yi Xing memukul kepala JoonMyeon kesal. "Pede sekali kau bertanya seperti itu?"  
JoonMyeon tertawa lagi. "Apa yang lucu, hah?" rutuk Yi Xing.  
JoonMyeon memeluk Yi Xing erat dan Yi Xing sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Lalu meronta minta dilepaskan.  
"Kalau reaksi mu seperti ini, berarti jawabanmu iya."  
Yi Xing terdiam dan menunduk membunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Membiarkan JoonMyeon mengecup puncak kepalnya berkali-kali.  
"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya JoonMyeon.  
"Ya..." jawab Yi Xing.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara siulan bersahutan terdengar, JoonMyeon dan Yi Xing terkejut lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Di sekeliling mereka banyak sisaw-siswi juga guru menonton mereka dan beberapa juga menyerukan kata selamat.

Yi Xing mencubit JoonMyeon kesal. Dia tidak pernah semalu ini sebelumnya.

End

Aduh, ini OOC banget sumpeh. Gue harus gimana, yasud lah. Maaf juga untuk pembantaian capslock-nya. Haha~ thanks for reading!

:)


End file.
